Rebirth
by celestial-sonneteer
Summary: My favorite thing to do is watch the sunrise. It’s the start to a new, clean, fresh day. Creatures stir, ready to find out what mysteries this day bring them. It’s also rebirth of sorts. Will a new relationship finally help Leah get over Sam? After BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've decided to try writing a story from the perspective of Leah. No, this is not a Blackwater fanfiction. It is after breaking dawn (about 3-ish months). So please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I was turning green for two reasons. Both were because of him. He and Emily were getting married in a few months and were having a make out session on the porch to their new house. It was nauseating, and, I was jealous. Yeah, I, Leah Clearwater, was jealous. She had stolen my man from me. Stupid imprinting! Stupid wolves! Stupid Sam, I thought.

I trudged to the forest in my rain boots. I really wanted to go wolf, but it was sort of hard, being a girl wolf, and all. The guys just ran around shirtless. But, I was a different story. I had to carry around a damn FANNY PACK for all my stuff. _I_ couldn't just tie my shorts to my ankle with an elastic band. I needed to carry around a shirt, too and the elastic wasn't strong enough to hold shorts, a shirt, and a bra for me.

So, my mom bought me a fanny pack and put _rhinestones_ all over it. She really tries to help, but it's not really working. All this is way too much for her. First dad died, and now Seth and I are wolves… Thank God Charlie and Billy are helping her.

I went deeper into the Pacific Northwest rain forests and went behind a large bush, nowhere near where anyone else was. I started to strip down, and shove everything into the fanny pack. I quickly put the rain boots into the bush, so I could find them later. I slipped the fanny pack onto my ankle and tightened it so it was loose enough for my foot to fit in when the change was complete.

I started the change and in a second, it was done. I felt two minds come into my awareness: Jacob and Seth. Jacob was over by the Cullen's with Nessie. I shuddered and I heard Jacob mentally growl at me. That _thing_ has caused us _nothing_ but trouble. Although it has made Jacob happier, it's torn apart our friendship, one of the only ones I still had. I didn't like Nessie, although Jake has tried to help us mesh on countless occasions.

Seth, on the other hand, has grown a soft spot for the leeches, and enjoyed hanging out with them. Seth was, right now, running home to go on a date with a girl from his school. From sharing his mind, I seemed to catch the impression that being monstrously tall and muscular has helped his love life. It's killed mine.

I had to cut my long, black hair, the only part of me that I considered beautiful, and had now adopted a short crop. It looks _horrible_ on me. I look like a MAN. I'm taller, but, not as tall as the guys are. All of my friends that I had have ditched me. I couldn't hang out with them anymore, because of my tight "wolfy" schedule: Bonfires and meetings every weekend, planning on Tuesdays and cookouts on Fridays. My friends just stopped calling me.

I ran and ran through the brush until I became tired. I sat down on the ground and my nose picked up a particularly horrific smell. It could only mean one thing: vampire.

_Jake, Seth, _I thought. _It's okay. I got this one. If anything happens, I'll howl._

_Be careful, Leah, _Seth thought. Jacob grunted a response in his mind and continued playing with his imprint.

I ran through the forest to catch the scent, scaring many small animals up trees and into bushes. _Why should they be scared of me? _I joked to myself. _I'm just their friendly neighborhood werewolf. _Jacob chuckled. Boy, do I hate the whole "sharing minds" thing. It sucks! I really hate listening in on everyone else's thoughts. Also, I want my own privacy in my mind. My only place where I could just let it all out, and now I have to share it with _guys! And _to top it all off, I have to share it with my old boyfriend. He imprinted on Emily. That's why we broke up. I shook my head to clear those thoughts out of my mind.

I started to pick up speed, but became tired quickly. I stopped to catch my breath, when I heard some rustling in the trees. I looked up and saw a small figure dancing in the branches. I started to growl. _Come out; come out, wherever you are… _I taunted. But, of course, the parasite couldn't hear me. I didn't think that it was Edward. I groaned in my head. It was bad when Seth started calling them by their names, and it was worse when Jacob did. But now _I_ was addressing them properly? I was going _insane!_

I heard a soft thud, and turned around to the vampire standing in front of me.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! The next chapter should be out in the next 2-3 days. So, yeah...**

**Tell me what you think! **

**- Emily =]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'd like to just say something quickly. I just got a review from someone that was very mean. I'm not upset that they didn't like the story. I'm upset that they reviewed to tell me that I should feel bad for writing such a bad story. They also dissed Twilight too. They said, and I quote, "_That sucked worse than Twilight itself. This story is bad and you should feel bad." _I know that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but the way that they said that they didn't like it was rude. They could have just said that they didn't like it and that's it. I now know why everyone doesn't like flamers. One, they are rude to you and your story. Two, they don't have to be mean to the story, they could politely say that they didn't enjoy it, and be on their merry way. Three, it hurts your feelings and makes you feel bad. Personally, I had to watch all 3 Charlie the Unicorn Videos on Youtube to feel better. Thanks for listening to this. I origionally wasn't going to post this A/N, but I need to get my feelings out. **

**Here's Chapter DOS!  
**

* * *

Previously, in Rebirth –

I looked up and saw a small figure dancing in the branches. I started to growl. _Come out; come out, wherever you are… _I taunted. But, of course, the parasite couldn't hear me…

I heard a soft thud, and turned around to face the vampire standing in front of me.

* * *

I started to growl uncontrollably at the murderer in front of me. It was loud and thunderous. This vampire had a bubbly smile on its face. I had no idea why until it started to speak.

"Hi, Leah!" It shouted.

_How does it know my name? _I said in my head. I turned my head to the side as a gesture of questioning her words. I was still growling until she spoke again.

"Oh, how rude of me! You probably don't even know who I am. It's just that we haven't been together for a long enough time when you're human to realize who I am." She stuck her hand at me, and then took it back. She must have realized that I was a wolf and couldn't exactly shake her hand. She started babbling again. "My name is Alice Cullen."

_Oh_! So _this _was the Alice that I have heard so much about from Jacob and Seth. She was the psychic. Apparently, she couldn't see our futures or Nessie's future. I grinned. _Sweet._

Alice backed away with her hands up. She was looking at my teeth. _Oh,_ I realized that I looked as if I was bearing my teeth. I quickly closed my mouth and looked at the fanny pack attached to my ankle. I really wanted to change back and go ask Alice what the hell she wanted. I whined to make my want prevalent.

"Leah, I like your bedazzled fanny pack and all, but fanny packs are _so granny-ish._ Why don't you come over so we can consider your options for carrying around clothes."

I looked at her like she was crazy and shook my head no. She sighed. "Oh, come on. Let's just go." I shook my head again. She frowned. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way… JACOB! COULD YOU PLEASE ASK LEAH TO GO TO MY HOUSE?" She boomed.

I gulped. Jacob was the Alpha. If he wanted me to do something, I couldn't refuse. That's when I heard his Alpha-tone of voice ordering me to go over to the Cullen's. I sighed and nodded towards Alice. She clapped her hands and told me to follow her. I started to run with her, which was _my _full speed.

We arrived at the house 5 minutes later. I sat down on the ground to take some deep breaths but was disgusted by the scent that each gulp of air brought me. I crinkled my nose. And Alice shrugged apologetically.

"You look thirsty. Why don't I go get you some water?" I nodded, and she zipped into the house. I sat down and started tugging on the zipper of the fanny pack. Alice came back with a cup of water a minute after.

"Here it is," she saw me struggling with the zipper. "Let me help you." She bent down and un-zipped the fanny pack. She gingerly took the garments out of the bag and laid them on the ground. Her lips pulled down at the corners. She was unhappy with my outfit choice, I guess. I frowned and laid down on the ground, head between my paws. "It's okay, Leah. I'm going to help you." My ears perked up. "Phase back and let's talk woman-to-woman."

I sat up, grabbed the clothes in my teeth, and slinked behind the bushes. I phased and changed into my shorts and tee-shirt. I stepped out from behind the bushes and played with the ends of my short hair, embarrassed. She handed me the glass and I chugged it down in one sip. Man, I guess that I was really thirsty.

"C'mon." she said. "Let's walk and talk."

She led me into the house and into the large main room. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch playing Halo. They were mashing on the buttons to make the people on the screen mutilate everything in their paths. I snickered. Of course vampires would love playing Halo. They already destroy and kill things. What's one more life, even if it's virtual, to them?

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Not all of us are bad, Leah." He said. I frowned. I guess that I forgot that he could read minds. "Do you actually _think _that we want to kill?" I turned around to see Alice frowning at him.

"You can be really annoying at times." She grabbed me by the arm, "We're going upstairs." _Upstairs? _I thought to myself. Was she planning to corner me and suck my veins dry?

Edward chuckled and nodded at Alice. Probably answering a question she asked in her mind. "Let's go. I promise not to kill you, okay?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help returning the favor.

I was still curious about why she was dragging me up the stairs, so I decided to actually speak. "Alice," I started. We were on the landing for the second floor. "Where are you taking me?" We were in front of a large door.

"My room. I need to talk to you alone." She opened the door to a room with beautiful eggplant colored walls. There were silver designs on the wall that made up a pattern. There was a beautiful dark, wooden bed in the middle of the room, but if I remembered from what Seth had told me, vampires don't sleep. What would they be using the bed for?

I heard laughter from the floor below, and that's when my brain clicked. Oh. _Oh. _Alice had sat down on the bed and I was still standing in the doorway.

"Sit down, let's talk." She gestured to the spot next to her on the bed. I reluctantly went over to the spot, and sat down. I uncomfortably played with a loose string on the edge of my tie-dye shirt.

"Leah," she started. "Jasper's been receiving these strange emotions from you lately. "You've been sad and in pain all the time. And jealous, too."

I gulped. Was it _that _obvious? I shook my head. "Jasper must be wrong. Like how you can't see my future, he must be reading someone else's emotions."

"Leah," she said, annoyed. "What other people - err - creatures that resemble people are at all near this place? It's only us and you wolves. Jasper can read your emotions just fine. You and _all _the other wolves."

I sighed. She knew that I was lying. "Okay!" I shouted. "Maybe I'm upset! Maybe I'm jealous! Maybe I'm in so much pain, I think if this is all worth while! But what does that have to do with _you?_" I paused from my rampage to hear her answer. She started to speak, but I went for the door and interrupted her, not caring what she was about to say. "I'm going."

"NO!" She ran over to the door and blocked the exit. "Listen to me! It just so happens that I want to help you! Do you want to know something? I _want_ to help you! I feel _horrible_ about what we have done to you. Making you like this. We _caused_ this. We made you a wolf."

I stood there with my mouth agape. If my grandmother had been looking at me, she would have told me to shut my mouth, before a bird flies in. I closed my mouth so I could comprehend what she had just said. Wait…

"You did this to me?" I whispered. "The vampires, they made the change happen." That one wasn't a question. I remembered a bonfire down at La Push beach early last summer. Bella came with Jacob before she turned. The elders told the story of Taha Aki and the spirit wolves. They said that the werewolf gene is triggered whenever vampires are in the area.

Alice nodded. I started to violently shake. I was about to turn. No! _No! _I couldn't. I needed to listen to what she needed to say. "Leah. I'm so sorry for what we've done to you." She came over, and started to hug me. It was bone crushing, to say the least. She started whispering to me. "I want to help you. You seem to be getting by with the most amount of difficulty. I want to repay you for our turning you. What can I do? Say the word."

I started to speak, but she interrupted me. "I already think that I know. I'm going to help repair your life. I'm going to help repair your love life so you can have someone like my Jasper, or Bella's Edward, or whoever to stand by your side through thick and thin. So what do you say?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the positive feedback for chapter one! I want to make a quick shout-out to Twilighters Anonymous Podcast. This story was origionally about Leah and her fanny pack because there was a fan question about where she keeps her clothes when she "goes wolf" so I just thought it was a good idea and expanded upon it! Hope you liked this chappy!**

**- Emily**

**PS: NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously, in Rebirth -

"…I'm going to help repair your life. I'm going to help repair your love life so you can have someone like my Jasper, or Bella's Edward, or whoever to stand by your side through thick and thin. So what do you say?"

* * *

"No!" I ripped away from her embrace. "No!" I shouted again, and went for the door. "I don't want your help! I don't _need _your help! I don't need _anyone's _help! _Especially _a vampire's help!"

"You know that you want it! How can you not tell? I want to help you, I feel really bad-"

"You're doing this out of _guilt?_" I questioned. I inched closer to the door. "Look," I sighed. I wanted to pull out my hair. This was all so confusing. She wanted to help because she felt responsible for all this. "I don't want anyone. I don't want friends, I don't want family. I just want to… go somewhere for a while?" I asked. I thought I needed to clear my head. "I need to clear my head. I need to go!"

"You need help, Leah!" She shouted. "You have _no _idea how hard it is, knowing that _I _did this to you!"

"Yeah, well you don't know what it's like being me!" And with that last remark, I flew out of the room, to an open floor length window. The rage was building inside of me. _No one knows how it is. Nobody can dare compare their pain to mine. _I started shaking, and jumped out of the window.

I changed as quickly as possible, and flew through the air as a wolf. As I gracefully approached the ground, I bent my knees to absorb the impact. The touchdown was effortless. I started to run into the forest. I ran away from the Cullens, away from Jacob and Seth, away from Sam and Emily. I ran from the leftover scraps of what once was my life; the tattered quilt that once was my family, my friends, my boyfriend. The seams had come undone, and eventually, the fabric ripped. I pumped my legs faster, stronger, harder, until the dim light coming from the house faded behind me…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

After about thirty minutes of running, I sat down in a dense forest area near a pond. I had been traveling north, so I probably was somewhere in Canada by now. I looked up. The sky was indigo and was accented by millions of little bright stars that shone in it. _Wow, _I thought to myself. I heard a rustling in the bushes. My ears perked up. Yes, I was tired, hungry, and thirsty, but if there was a threat near… I was up to anything. I stood up and started to growl. _What is that? _I questioned. I scanned the brush around where I was – looking for anything that could have made that noise. That's when I saw eyes staring back at me from the bushes.

I barked at it. _Who are you? _I doubted that the creature could hear me though. But, I was mistaken. I couldn't believe it when I heard a faint voice that gradually increased in volume as it spoke.

_Cam... My name is Cam. But I _should _be asking you the same question._ Cam growled at me. _Who are you and what are you doing in this pack's territory?_

It took me a moment to understand how I could be hearing this voice. I was a part of Jacob's pack. No. Wait… Since I turned my back on the Cullens, I guess I turned my back on Jacob too. And since he's the Alpha, I turned my back on my whole pack!

_My name? _I asked the eyes. I could see them rolling from here.

_No, I was asking the owl over there._ Cam responded sarcastically._ Yes you!_

_My name's Leah. I don't know how I ended up here. I think, though, that I have just as much rights to be on this land as you do. Do you even know what I am?_

Cam sighed. _Of course I know who you are. You're the biggest most ferocious wolf from wherever you came from, and wish to challenge our Alpha to the rights of this territory. I've heard a lot, being on patrol here._

I stepped towards the eyes looked straight at them. I scowled at them. _No way in hell will I ever want to join your pack! I've got my own back home. And they need me, believe it or not._

Then he pushed me over the edge. _If you've got your own pack, then why can you hear me? Why can we talk? Apparently your Alpha didn't care enough to continue the thought bond, now did he?_

I growled, and shot towards Cam like a bullet out of a gun. I stormed through the bush and before he could even run, I had the stocky black wolf on his back. _Don't you say that! _I said, tears coming out of my eyes. _You don't know them. You don't know ME! _Cam started to whine and then barked sharply three times to alert the other wolves nearby.

_You're in for it. The others don't particularly enjoy having visitors on their land that they don't approve of._

I heard paws drumming on the damp, muddy earth. The volume of the taps gradually grew louder until they stopped. I turned my head, and came face-to-face with an auburn wolf. It was about the same height as me, and had dark eyes. He bared his teeth at me and snarled at me menacingly. I gulped, but then remembered that I was no ordinary girl – er… wolf. I was a werewolf that was capable of taking down vampires.

I let Cam back onto his feet and faced the auburn wolf at my full height. I then looked further behind him and saw two wolves flanking him. One was the color of tree bark and was thin. The other was grey, like me, and was very muscular. He could have passed for a werewolf because of his size and inferred strength.

_Why are you here? _The booming Alpha voice asked. I wasn't a part of this pack, but the Alpha tone compelled me to respond.

_I just came running through. You've got a problem with that?_

_This is our land! You are not allowed to be here. Get out, or prepare to be fought._

Jeez, this guy was insane! The Alpha snarled at me. Oh yeah. They can hear my thoughts. _I don't want any trouble. Just was running around the area. I didn't know that it was a federal crime. _

The Alpha came barreling at me and flipped me over onto my back. _Ya_ _like to joke, huh? _I squirmed to get out of his hold and he snapped at my ear. I felt a sharp pain and cried out. _Does that hurt? _He laughed. I heard laughter coming from the big grey wolf and the tiny tree-colored wolf, too. I felt the blood running down my head and onto my snout. _Hmm, _he started. _That doesn't look too good. Ah! _He exclaimed. _Now I see the problem._

_What is it? _I asked._ Is the problem that there's a gaping hole in my left ear?_

_No. The problem is that you can't shut your mouth and that you don't have a matching injury on your shoulder! _He snapped at me and I howled when his sharp teeth pierced my skin. He laughed triumphantly.

I looked up at the wolf that had me pinned to the floor. He stepped off of me, thinking that he had won. In a way, he had. He had attacked _me! _I quickly turned my attention to the major problem: my injuries.

_Someone must smell the blood. _I thought reassuringly to myself. _One of the leaches must smell my blood and will come running to rescue me. _Then I remembered that I was miles away from home. I lost all hope that I was going leave here without too much harm done to me.

While my ear was already healing, my shoulder was still bleeding. The blood stopped and I felt the wound mend itself. I shakily stood up, to the shock of my opponents, and snarled at the wolves surrounding us. Cam whimpered and ran off into the night. I chuckled at the wimpy wolf.

Alpha stared wide-eyed at me as I stood. I rolled my shoulder and winced. I should have spent more time to let it heal.

_I'm impressed. Not many have the guts to stand up to me after I attack them._

_This has happened before? _I asked.

Alpha sighed. _Yes. Many times._

_What happened to those who stayed put after you attacked them that first time?_

Alpha smiled murderously. _We kill them._

I frowned and walked towards the auburn wolf. _I'd like to see you try. _I challenged. Alpha growled and bared his teeth at me.

_Go on! _A wolf nearby shouted. _Get 'er again!_

With the other wolves egging him on, the Alpha lunged at me. I swatted my large paw at him and hit his face square in the jaw. The wolves gasped and they immediately were silent. From the forte of their thoughts, no one ever attacked the Alpha… and won.

As Alpha stumbled from the blow, he lunged for me again. But, this time, he went for my hind legs. I moved away from his teeth, but he still caught a bit of fur and yanked it out of my skin. I howled and whimpered, yet stood my ground. I wasn't ready to give up.

_Well aren't we the feisty one? _He taunted. I circled him and he mirrored my steps. It was like a dance. We followed the other's lead, changed direction at about the same moment. I kept trying to find a way to attack, but he always seemed to block the path that I was going to go in.

A rustling in the bushes helped me out. I smelled deer, but it didn't appeal to me as much as it did to the wolves around me.

Alpha turned his head to look around the bushes for the deer, and I lunged for him. I easily flipped him over and bit his chest.

_Alpha! _I shouted with false concern. _Did I flip you over onto your back? I also bit you, too. Didn't I? _I barked out a laugh and turned my attention to the other wolves. _I control what happens to your Alpha, understand? _I said.

_I have all the power. I can do what I want, and none of you have the power to control me! Now, I'm going to leave here, and you'll _never _bother me again. Even if I come through here, no one will take a second glance. Understand? _Twelve frightened wolves nodded their heads in response.

I quickly jumped off of the wolf I had just fought. I jogged quietly through the night and stopped to take down a small doe (I hated eating like this, but I was starving!). I soon became tired, and rested under some trees by a small stream. The wind blew from northern Canada, making the air frigid. I shivered and curled up in a ball to keep warm before slowly drifting off to sleep…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

I woke up as the first lights touched the treetops. I always liked watching the sunrise, so I always willed myself to wake right before so I could watch. Sunrise is my favorite time of day. It's the start to a new, clean, fresh day. Creatures stir, ready to find out what mysteries this day bring them. It's also rebirth of sorts.

I sat up and stretched. My feet were sore from all the running I did. I sighed, and walked over to the stream to drink and clean off. The silence was peaceful, but then a quiet, almost non-existent noise sounded in my head.

I turned around, and saw a figure in the distance. It started sprinting towards me.

_It's you! _The wolf shouted. It came closer and closer until he stopped 50 feet away.

_What are _you _doing here? _I scowled at him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a white. School, state tests (eew), etc. I hope to have the next chappy up by a week from tomorrow. Maybe sooner, but I don't know. I have an Earth Science lab test on the 11th, so I really need to study. Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads my stories! You people are AWESOME!!! Oh, and how excited is everyone for New Moon??? I personally have seen the trailer like 20 times. **

**My mom thinks im crazy, my friends are like "Em, you _need _to stop. The first stop is admitting the problem. Repeat after me: 'I am overly obsessed with Twilight'"**

**Well, I've got to stop babbling on at sometime, so I'll choose now. Happy reading and have a great day/night/afternoon!**

**-Emily-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_What are _you _doing here? _I scowled at him.

_What am I doing here? _He asked. _I should be asking _you _the same question! Go back home._

I sighed. _Sam, I don't need to listen to you anymore. I've got my own pack. My own Alpha._

_Apparently, you're not so into the new pack if you've disconnected the pack mind. Leah, _he asked, concerned. _What's the matter?_

I scowled at him. _It's none of your business! I don't _need _to tell you anything!_

I started to walk away, but he quickly reappeared in front of me. _Just leave me alone, Sam._

_Not until you tell me what's happened._

I quickly changed the subject. _So, what's been going on with Jacob and Seth? _I asked. _How did Seth's date go? How-_

_Stop avoiding my questions! _He interrupted me with a growl. The truth was that I didn't know why I was here, or what the matter was. I just needed to get away. Leave everything behind and think about myself besides the good of my pack, or the tribe, or the humans.

Sam raised his eyebrows. Damn. He heard everything. _Wow. _He said. _Okay… _He paused, unsure of how to respond to this.

_I hate this mind sharing shit! There aren't any secrets and there's no privacy, either. But, _I started. I began to picture a day long ago. Back when I only knew of the wolves as legends. When 'vampire' had as much meaning to me as the words ghost, Frankenstein, or zombie did. _You, _I growled at him. _You kept secrets from me. You purposely didn't tell me what I wanted to hear most. I wanted to know what had happened to you, where you went. You wouldn't tell me. You avoided me. So, I decided to ask you what was up. _I paused, and let the memory overtake my thoughts...

_"So Sam," I asked him. We were walking by the beach. It was a beautiful day: not too rainy, not too hot. "I've been wondering,"_

_"Hmm," he mumbled._

_"I've been wondering about where you were these past few weeks. I know that you told everyone that you were lost. But I wanna hear more about what happened." He tensed and the hand of his that was holding mine contracted tightly. _

_"I-I already told you, Le-Le." _The Sam in reality cringed at the same time as I did. We both remembered his pet name for me. _"I was out in the woods, and I wandered in too far at night. I got lost and couldn't find my way back."_

_"For two weeks?"_ _I questioned. I cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief._

_He dryly smiled. "Yup."_

_"Mmm hmm. Sure. _Sam Uley_ got lost in the woods."_

_"It could happen to anyone." He retorted._

_"I don't need your fake-ass fairy tales. I want what _really _happened. Tell me." I pleaded. _Sam stared at the ground in reality, _and _in my memory.

_"I needed… I needed to-to clear my head. I've had a lot on my mind."_

_"Tell me about it. No school for the summer can _really_ stress people out." I said. I smiled and he returned it. But, it didn't reach his eyes._

_"I was thinking while I was gone. I was thinking about us. About our relationship. About how I need a change." He paused, and looked at me briefly before turning his attention to the granules of sand on the ground. _

_I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? What do you mean?"_

_"I don't think that it's going to work out, us being together."_

_"But," I stuttered. "But I thought that everything was going great? I was happy, you were happy. It was a festival of happiness!"_

_"I can't say that everything was great for me." He looked up at my tear filled eyes. "Towards the end, I found myself getting less happy by the second."_

_Stop! _Sam yelped. He was pained. _I'm sorry, okay! How could I tell you that I ran away to become a monster wolf? How could I tell you that I had fallen head-over-heels for your cousin? How could I tell you? I had no choice!_

_How 'bout the truth? _I whispered.

_No. I couldn't do that. __I… we need to protect the tribe. That means protecting the tribe by not introducing the harsh reality of what happens to those who do not live the secret._

___I motion to myself with my paw. __Yeah. I don't live the secret at all. I was just enchanted by a fairy prince-whatever to make me turn into a giant vampire hunting WEREWOLF! _Come on Sam, I thought.

_Well, I didn't know… You weren't a wolf then… The legends didn't say… I didn't think-_

I cut him off. _Yeah! You _didn't _think! You wouldn't think that my stellar bloodline didn't have _any _influence at _all_? _I didn't let him try to answer my rhetorical question. _There haven't been any legends about this. I know that and you know that. We are writing the legends. I'm the first girl wolf. So who knows? Maybe sometime soon I wont be alone anymore. Maybe I won't be alone in more sense than one. Almost _everyone _has imprinted. It was supposed to be a legend, but, hey! _I laughed. _We're writing the legends__. _I smiled. _I'm gonna go search for him. For my imprint. I need someone that I can cry on and bitch to without them getting mad or impatient with me. _I started to walk towards home. _Thanks, Sam._

_For what?_

_For listening. _And with that last remark, I started to run home. I was going to take that bloodsucker up on her offer.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

I ran through the day and finally arrived back at the Cullen's house by late afternoon. I couldn't phase back because of my lack of clothes, so I decided to try something that I normally wouldn't have considered. _Oh no! _I thought sarcastically. _I need to go inside, but I do not have any clothes and need to ope_n _the door to do so. Isn't-_ I was interrupted by Edward clearing his throat.

"Leah," he said. Edward placed clothing down in front of me, turned around, and went back inside without another word. I sighed, and went into the woods to change. After coming back, I strolled into the house and Alice was on the couch.

She looked up at me and asked in a sad voice, "Have you changed your mind?"

I didn't think that she expected my answer, because the second I said "Yes," she jumped up to hug me.

"Thank you," she whispered. She ended the embrace and went over to Jasper. Bella entered the room and patted me on the shoulder. "I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into." she said. Did I know what to expect? No, but I was about to start my punishment for not thinking about it first.

"Okay!" Alice shouted. She placed her hand on my back and started pushing me towards the stairs. "Let's go. Time for phase one: the makeover."

I heard Bella chuckle something about a guinea pig barbie and Alice stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on!" She led me into her bathroom. The counters were filled with products and different brushes. There was also a box filled with enough makeup for at least twenty people.

"I've always wondered how I'd die. I didn't expect makeover to be the cause." She pouted and sat me down in the chair.

"Come on," she said. "Didn't you expect a makeover or _something_?" I shook my head. I didn't have any idea of what she was going to do. "Well, let's get started then." With that, she started to work on my hair. She frowned at the shortness of it but, eventually, she made due with what she had. She made my black hair silky smooth again and gave it waves to make it interesting. She then moved on my face. Alice put mascara on me as well as eyeliner and eyeshadow. She mumbled something about giving my eyes a smoky look. When she finished with that, she started to pick out clothing. She couldn't find anything in her closet that was my size, though.

"We need to find you something to wear." She dragged me down the stairs and into her car. We zoomed through Forks and made it to the mall in record time. Alice pushed me from store to store. She always found something to buy. Three hours later, we had accumulated enough shopping bags to stock a small boutique with. When we arrived home, she picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose fitted white tunic tee for me to wear. She put sandals on my feet and sat me down on her bed once again.

"So," she started. "Was that as bad as you expected?"

I thought about it for a brief moment. "I didn't really know what to expect. But it wasn't _too _bad."

Alice smiled. "Well, that was only phase one. Phase two begins right now."

"What's phase two?" I asked, slightly worried.

She laughed. "We're going out. Go downstairs and I'll meet you there in a few." I complied with her directions and sat down in the living room. Jacob was there as well as Bella and Renesmee.

Jacob smiled when he saw me. "Leah," he started. "You look amazing." He smiled and gave me a hug. "Good luck tonight. Alice told me what you were going to be doing."

"Oh, so _you_ know what I'm doing but _I _don't? Don't you think that's a little bit messed up?"

"That's just Alice's way." Bella interjected. "She did the same thing for me for prom about two years ago. She got me all dressed up and I didn't have a clue why." She started telling us the story. Just then, Alice came down stairs dressed in a deep blue dress and heels.

"It looks as if it's time for me to go." I said.

"Have fun!" Renesmee shouted in her bright voice. I couldn't believe that something so harmless as her could cause the Volturi to almost kill us all. I sighed. I guess I was developing a soft spot for the bloodsuckers after all.

"Let's roll." I followed Alice into the garage and opened the door to her Porsche. "Where are we going, anyway? Jacob knows and I don't? That's just unfair." I smiled and she returned it.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you. And besides," she laughed. "Not knowing is half the fun!"

* * *

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I've updated. It's just that finals and being away at camp have made it difficult to find time to write this chapter. I promise that the next update will occur in the next week or two. Pinky swear.**

**Remember:**

**No flames, please!**

**If you liked it, tell me about it. If you didn't, tell me _nicely._**

**- Emily =]  
**


End file.
